In the related art, piezoelectric power generators are known which vibrate upon application of acceleration, distortion, or the like, and generate electric power due to the piezoelectric effect. Using these piezoelectric power generators as power supplies eliminates the need for another power supply such as a battery. Accordingly, the above-mentioned piezoelectric power generators are suitably used as power supplies of various sensors, or the like for use in applications where vibration or distortion is applied.
An example of the above-mentioned piezoelectric power generators is disclosed in PTL 1 mentioned below. FIG. 9 is a perspective view showing a piezoelectric power generator described in PTL 1. As shown in FIG. 9, a piezoelectric power generator 100 has a piezoelectric vibrator 101. The piezoelectric vibrator 101 has a metal plate 102, and piezoelectric plates 103 and 104 bonded to both principal surfaces of the metal plate 102. The proximal end of the piezoelectric vibrator 101 is fixed to a stationary plate 105. A weight 106 is mounted to the distal end of the piezoelectric vibrator 101.
In the piezoelectric power generator 100 described in PTL 1 mentioned above, when the piezoelectric power generator 100 is subjected to acceleration, distortion, or the like, the piezoelectric vibrator 101 vibrates, and electric power is generated due to the piezoelectric effect. Consequently, as the piezoelectric vibrator 101 vibrates, a compressive stress and a tensile stress are alternately exerted on the piezoelectric plates 103 and 104.
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-174462